


Arcade Games

by Caitriona29



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Alyssa is competitive, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona29/pseuds/Caitriona29
Summary: Alyssa loves arcades. That's it





	Arcade Games

Emma and Alyssa walked out of the screening room hand-in-hand chatting quietly,

“I liked Love Simon. Finally a gay movie where no one is cheated on and no one died” Alyssa was still drinking her Coke as she spoke.

“Yeah it doesn’t happen super often. I still prefer the book.”

“I know you like the book. You’re such a book nerd babe” Alyssa placed a kiss on Emma’s cheek. That was something Emma had gotten used to over the previous months. Being out brought a lot of unexpected confidence to the both of them. As they were about to leave the movie theater Alyssa stopped and pulled Emma’s arm.

“Babe look! There’s an arcade! How didn’t I see that earlier, can we go in?”

“Alyssa the reason you didn’t see it is because I tried to stop you going over to it. You’re such a sucker for this stuff.” Emma was amused by her girlfriend’s excitement.

“Please babe, please. I swear I’ll only be ten minutes”

“Well fine, but as long as you don’t waste all your time or money” and with that Alyssa broke away from Emma and ran over to the arcade entrance.

 

Emma followed Alyssa in and found her standing beside the basketball machine.

“Ok so here’s the thing. I don’t have any change but if you lend me some I could pay you back. Please?” Alyssa looked at Emma with her puppy eyes.

“No need for the puppy eyes babe, of course I’ll pay” Emma reached into her purse and pulled out some spare cash,

“Now, who’s gonna win at basketball?” Emma regretted asking as soon as she finished the sentence,

“Me. It’s me. I’m gonna beat you.” Alyssa was focusing on the basket. Emma pushed two quarters into both machines and Alyssa started throwing the basketballs into the basket immediately,

“Damn ‘Lyssa, slow down there.”

“This is a competition Emma and I’m determined to win” Alyssa didn’t dare take her eyes off the basket.

 

After the minute was over the two girls finished with Alyssa on 78 points and Emma on 21.

“Boom!” Alyssa nearly shouted,

“You can take the Greene out of the sport but you can’t take the sport out of the Greene! Told you I’d win!” she was nearly dancing with happiness.

“And so you did. Will we head back now?”

“Can we play some air hockey? It’s only a dollar.”

“Yeah sure”

 

All of a sudden Emma had a puck shooting towards her hands.

“One point to me!”

“Babe I didn’t even have the paddle thing in my hand” Emma was enjoying this more than she should have been.

“Then grab it Emma”

 

Two minutes later the game was over and Alyssa was jumping up and down,

“I won again! God I love arcades Emma! Ok one more game. Ooooo they have Pac-Man. I’ll be back in a few minutes”

“Alyssa one sec, you forgot the money.”

“Right, thanks, love you”

Emma wandered around while Alyssa played Pac-Man. Behind the older arcade games was a claw machine. Emma looked in and saw a teddy bear holding a rainbow heart. It was perfect.

Emma spent five dollars before finally retrieving the bear. She walked around the corner and saw Alyssa getting frustrated with the game, she hid the bear behind her back before getting her girlfriend’s attention,

“Lyssa, babe, I think it’s time to go”

“Yeah I know” Emma took Alyssa’s hand when she walked over and took the bear out from behind her back,

“So I won this bear for you. I chose it mainly for the rainbow heart”

“Babe I love it. But that’s pretty gay Emma”

“Exactly, a cute gay bear for a cute gay girl”

“Yeah that makes sense. Thank you, I love you”

“Love you too, as long as you tone down the competitiveness”

“I probably won’t but I’ll try”


End file.
